Vampire
A vampire is a magical hominid that is famed for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They are part of the family of beings known as the Living Dead.Pottermore Known vampires *Amarillo Lestoat *Blodwyn Bludd *BrianHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Carmilla Sanguina *Lorcan d'Eath Wizard of the Month *Sanguini *Herbert VarneyChocolate Frog Cards *Vlad Drakul *Dracula Physical appearance They are usually pale and gaunt with sharp fangs for puncturing the throat. Diet Vampires have an aversion to garlic and can be kept at bay by its presence''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. They drink blood, though they are able to eat things such as pasties, and Honeydukes sells lollipops that taste like blood, presumably for vampires to useHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). Events involving vampires *Professor Quirinus Quirrell claimed to have had an encounter with vampires in the Black Forest during his break from teaching to get some "hands-on" experience with dealing with the Dark Arts. Whether this is true, or a cover to hide his encounter with Lord Voldemort in Albania, is unclear. *Gilderoy Lockhart wrote a book, ''Voyages with Vampires, about his supposed encounters with vampires. The book included information on a vampire that, after an encounter with Lockhart, could eat nothing but lettuce.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets As Lockhart merely took the credit for other wizards' accomplishments, this encounter was either entirely made-up, or occurred to someone else. *At Honeydukes, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger wonder what kind of sweets to get for Harry. Hermione rejects the blood-flavoured lollipops, saying that they must be for vampires. *In a Daily Prophet article, Rita Skeeter complains that the Ministry of Magic employees waste time arguing over cauldron thickness when they should be "stamping out vampires." Percy Weasley angrily rejects the criticism and points out that paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans clearly forbids such a policy. *In 1995, Rubeus Hagrid had a disagreement with a vampire in a pub in Minsk on his way to parley with the giants.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *During his History of Magic O.W.L., Harry suspects that his answer to the question how the Statute of Secrecy was breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence is incomplete. He thinks that vampires were involved, but cannot remember the details. *Eldred Worple spent time living among vampires, and wrote a book, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Sanguini is a vampire who attended the Slug Club Christmas party during Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the guest of Eldred Worple.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Luna Lovegood believes that Rufus Scrimgeour is a vampire. Xenophilius Lovegood, her father, wrote a very long article about him for The Quibbler after he became Minister for Magic, though according to Luna, the Ministry forced him not to publish. See also *Blood purity *Part-vampire *Half-breed Behind the scenes *Vampires are studied in first, second, and third year Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. *It is unknown if any of the myths or legends surrounding vampires in the Muggle world, such as the concept that they can turn into bats, are accurate about vampires in the wizarding world. *Some fans had originally speculated that Severus Snape was a vampire for various reasons, such as his physical appearance, and the fact that his robes are always described as bat-like. However, J. K. Rowling said that this is false.Interview with J. K. Rowling at Accio Quote! *After Professor Remus Lupin was forced to resign from his position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher when Professor Snape revealed that he was a werewolf, Dean Thomas joked that the class might get a vampire as a teacher next.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Lorcan d'Eath is a singer who is half-vampire; this indicates that vampires can breed with humans.Wizard of the Month *Following the Quidditch World Cup, a young wizard claimed he was a Vampire hunter to impress some Veela, also stating that he has killed about ninety or so by that point. Such is illegal, according to Paragraph 12 of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *During the 1473 Quidditch Cup, seven hundred fouls were committed, one of which was the release of a hundred vampire bats from beneath the robes of the Transylvanian Captain. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., vampire bites may be incurable; this is consistent with the near impossibility of the curing of a werewolf bite. *The breach in the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in 1749 involving vampires may be inspired by the real-world work of Benedictine monk , who recorded stories about vampires in western Europe. He published a treatise that described how to track them down and destroy them. If so, he may be a wizard in the Harry Potter universe, since only a wizard could create a breach. *There exists a Society for the Tolerance of Vampires. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real)'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Vampires Category:Living dead Category:Beings